interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Let21ter Home fr21om John Wilco21nson (comparison)
February 22nd, 2027: Dear Pam, I miss you and Tracy so much sweetheart and I can't wait to be home in your arms. However I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you what is happening down here. To get right to the point, things are getting out of control and I'm running out of time. Only six more days and I'm beginning to wonder if they'll ever let me leave... or let any of us leave for that matter. They took our cell phones away a week ago and they now have armed Xalapa police officers posted outside each of our hotel rooms. They refuse to let us leave without one of them in our shadow. Tucker is saying it's for our own protection... but protection from who or what?? The local civilian population has been nothing but kind and courteous toward us in general... and the police force has shown us no ill will until these guards showed up. Three more of my friends up and disappeared today... no goodbyes, nothing. That brings my count to at least two dozen people gone missing over the past two weeks. Tucker is again feeding us more bullshit: "they were sent home because they were no longer needed" he says. I don't believe him for a second. I know for a fact at least some of them would never have left without saying goodbye first. David Schelter himself came by the site yesterday after we completed the deepest section of the complex. His "uplifting" speech to the foreman's was rather impressive but at one point Dale decided to open his big mouth and demanded to know what happened to the missing workers. This immediately triggered a bit of a frenzy with some of the men. Within three minutes, Schelter walked away and over two dozen guards armed with XM8s stormed the room. The guards took away three people and I have not seen them since. I can't help but feel like I'm in a concentration camp and the grip they have on us is only tightening. Do you remember the restricted access room I told you about before? The one that is off-limits to everyone? Well this morning I managed to get a peek inside while Schelter was in there with Tucker. The entire room was full, top to bottom, with paper-thin display screens and large devices that could have been computers I guess (you know me and anything electronic don't do well together). It was like those old pictures your brother showed us from the 1950s, with the rooms full of computers littered in blinking lights. The room was packed with these screens and they were displaying non-stop blocks of text which looked to me like total gibberish except it was all written in a flurry of random colors. It was the strangest sight. I overheard a little of what my boss was telling Schelter too... he was saying that everything was on schedule and in five days time we hit milestone one and the "next stage of cattle will be brought in". I heard Schelter laugh and before I could hear any more, a guard came out of nowhere and I had to bail before he saw me. If you receive this and I am not home by the 28th, you need to bring this letter immediately to the FBI and they'll handle it from there. The field office in San Antonio is located at 5740 University Heights - Don't call them first and don't stall in any way... just Go. Don't worry though babe, they'll have to send the entire Mexican army after me if they think they can stop me from coming back to my girls. Do you remember what I told you the night Tracy was born? I meant every word of it sweetheart because you two are everything to me. That was the night my heart and soul filled in the missing pieces and became whole. You and our beautiful daughter will always and forever be the loves of my life. I should have listened when you told me not to follow the money and drag my ass out here in the first place. I hope to God this letter at least can act as the spark which eventually brings down Worldview and whatever the hell they're building out here. I'm so, incredibly sorry... I'm going to print this letter using the mail terminal in my room and try my best to ditch my guard and send it through the parcel system. I have no doubt they are blocking or at least monitoring everything electronic that is being sent from here. I hope to hell this reaches you as it's definitely possible they're not just blocking the hotel communications but also anything coming out of the local post office as well. Love Always and Forever Yours, - John